Right Where You Want Me
by twistedNEK0
Summary: Roxas, Axel, Sora and Riku, sing a bit of karaoke. Roxas, with the assistance of a mic, expertly shows off. AxelRoxas


**Title**: Right Where you Want Me  
**Rating**:T  
**Pairing**: AxelRoxas  
**Authoress**: twistedNEK0  
**Summary**: Roxas, with the help of a mic, shows off quite nicely. AxelRoxas.  
**A/N:**Hey yall. Just a bit of crack that was floating around in my head. This is un beta'd. Point out the mistakes you see to me. Please and thanks you. )

**Disclaimer:** These guys own ME. So yeah, I own nothing. I dont own Jesse McCartney's "Right Where you Want me" either.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

"When you walk awaaaaay..."

Roxas, the younger twin, believed that there was a bit of musical talent in everyone.

"j00 don't hear...me saaaaayhayhay..."

That night, Axel, surprisingly, made a very nice Aretha Franklin, and Riku, a delicious (as Sora described) Justin Timberlake, however, Sora was making a horrible Utada Hikaru.

Roxas covered his ears as Sora hit a particularly high note, and continued to shame Utada Hikaru, who is probably crying at this moment.

"Pleeeease...oh BAYBAY...DONTGO!"

"**It's Roxas' turn Sora**!" Axel screamed, stomping to the stage and grabbing the karaoke microphone from Sora, who groaned sadly, and slid off the stage to sit next to Riku.

Roxas rose to his feet.

Reluctantly, he took the offered microphone from Axel's ,while the redhead took it upon himself to pick a song for him to sing. This earned Axel a hard glare, which couldn't possibly be taken seriously as a proper glare on Roxas' face.

"I know you can do it Roxas!" Sora exclaimed. Aforementioned blonde, however, didn't feel as chipper as his older twin.

Melodious guitars sounded from the speakers behind Roxas, who held his hands stiff at his sides, head bowed.

Time passed...

The instrumental music broke, signaling the fast approaching chorus was to begin and Roxas still hadn't made a musical peep.

The brunette was considering escorting his little brother off the stage, assuming he had somehow been horribly traumatized by the ordeal, when at the exact moment the chorus began to play, Roxas' head jerked up, blue orbs of fire boring into the eyes of his audience.

Especially Axel's.

The blonde opened his mouth and the songbird that had apparently taken up residence in his larynx screamed a sweet melody for his flabbergasted spectators.

"_Baby, take me on a journey_

_I've been thinkin' lately, I could use_

_A little time alone with you"_

Sora, who may not have been _as _shocked as Riku and Axel, was still, nonetheless, very shocked. He definitely knew that Roxas was not a bad singer, however, he didn't know that he was this _good _at it.

'Y'think you know a guy...especially when said guy is your younger twin.' ,thought the brunette, jaw grazing the ground.

After closing his mouth finally, Riku decided that, at the moment, he was impossibly jealous of Axel, for it was no symphony of choir angels with blessed vocal chords when Sora conducted his one man musicals in the shower with his rubber ducky, and wash cloth.

Oh no...Sora's symphonies were more like a hoard of irate crows attacking your ears all at once; loud, overbearing and rather painful.

"_Can't explain it,"_

Roxas continued to sing, and took this chance to lock his eyes with Axel's, who sat, gawking, mouth agape.

"_how you swept me off my feet, __**unexpectedly**__."_

He couldn't turn his eyes away (not that he wanted to). Axel was completely paralyzed.

"_In slow motion, my imagination's runnin' tryin' to keep my body __**still**__."_

Roxas' hungry blue orbs bore into Axel's as he swerved his body suggestively, thrusting a slim hip in the redhead's direction.

"_Oh..." _he moaned out_, "I can hardly stand the thrill."_

Axel continued to stare at the sexy songbird, guffawed, even when Roxas stepped off the stage, and strutted toward the stupefied redhead, and sang in his ear hotly,

"_Baby don't be gentle...I can handle anything..."_

Sex occupied more than 90 percent of Axel's brain. Sex with Roxas occupied 100 percent of his brain.

Needless to say, Axel got the fucking hint.

Axel rose to his feet abruptly, and scooped Roxas in his arms, bridal style, and literally sprinted out the door.

Sora and Riku, who were still facing the stage, blinked in confusion concurrently. They both began to second guess themselves, because they both could've sworn they saw some kind of...reddish blur kidnap Roxas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

In another location, namely, Axel's bedroom, a thoroughly sexed Roxas grinned.

"_Crayzaaaay...let's do sumthin' maybay...please don't take yet tiiiime..."_

It wasn't registering in his oversexed mind that he sounded like a drunkard, since he wasn't sure if he'd ever been this happy in his life.

Axel propped himself upon his palm, gazing longingly at Roxas, grinning equally as lazily. The blonde tucked his head under the redhead's chin, still a bit drunk off their love making.

"_You got meeee...right where you want meeee..."_

Axel raised his eyebrows, and chuckled, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"You ought to sing more often Roxas..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx **

A/N: Please excuse the crack. XD Sike. I had been meaning to put this idea on paper for a while and finally did. Hope you liked it. :D


End file.
